Friend and future love: A Seto Kaiba story
by adinatakani
Summary: This story is about seto and his friend Adina


Name: Adina Takani

Birthday: February 15, 1990

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Parents: Dad: Tekeshi Takani (Deceased) Mom: Eliana Takani (Deceased)

Siblings: None

Description: She is a beautiful young girl who has long black hair and icy blue eyes that almost look as deep as the ocean itself. She very calm and tends to keep to herself. She has only one friend, Mai Valentine, that she has grown up with since they were practically born. But they hardly get to see each other due to the fact that she's a genius that everybody wants to see. But when they moved to Domino she meets Seto at the mall because Gozaburo has a business meeting and took Seto along to learn.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YUGIOH: But I do own my OC Adina Takani and her parents. The story starts off in their past so please bare with me if it is too confusing. This is my first story and I hope you all like it and rate to give me hints on what to change and what to write in the future about what's going on in this story.

Seto and the beautiful blue-eyed girl

Chapter 1: Childhood and first meetings

Adina's POV

It was another year that I have to school in a public school because mom wants me to make friends but every year the students find out that I'm a genius and start to pick on me call me name and try to start fights. But hopefully I won't have to go through that this year. I'm only what in the fourth grade and I can pretty much do college course class work and they have here at a low budget public school. Man do I hate it. I wish I could just hire a private tutor and end at that. I really don't want any friends because they'll only get in the way of my goals in life and won't leave me alone.

"Adina wake up honey, otherwise you'll be late for school." mom said in her motherly tone.

"Alright, I'll get up but they'll only pick on me like they do every year and then we'll have to move again because everyone wil find out that I'm a genius _again_. And I put the emphasis on again mom. Why can't I just go to a private school like every other rich genius." She said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry but it's not up to me, it's up to your father so go and ask him honey." her mother said in her motherly tone again.

"DAD!"

"Yes honey what is it?"

"I want to hire a private tutor instead this year. You already know how trouble I get in because of the other students, and I don't want to deal with that this year if you don't mind." I said in business like tone.

"Alright fine but promise me you'll at least try to go out and make friends instead staying cooped up in the house all day tinkering with your computers you've made." He said sternly

"Alright daddy, I will, I promise. I give you my word." I said happily.

After that I went into my room to practice on my violin and then went out to go shopping with mom.

Seto's POV

We had just gotten adopted a few weeks ago and now my step father is taking us to the mall to apparently learn what the business world is like. Since we've been here I've been studying non-stop and hadn't really had the chance to see Mokuba lately.

"Seto where are we going?" Mokuba asked in his innocent childlike tone

"We're going to the mall to a business meeting"

"Why?"

"To learn what it's like in the business world." I said in monotone like tone

"Oh, okay." He said scratching his head still confused

Then when we stopped at the mall we all got out to meet our stepfather's business partner.

FF to end of meeting

"Ok now what?" I said after thst really boring meeting.

"You kids go shopping for clothes for school and I'll be at Kaiba Corp. fixing a few things. And don't even think about leaving the mall because one of my guards will be with you the whole time." He said in a strict tone and took off

After he left Mokuba and I went walking around different stores and got a few outfits for school. More like uniforms but they were still clothes considering we were being tutored by a private tutor. But after we got what we needed we went to the food court to get something to eat and that's when I saw her. She was pretty considering she was around the same age I was and didn't really look like the type that really like to talk to people.

Adina's POV

I was walking into the food court when I noticed someone staring at me and when I turned around to see who it was he quickly turned around to face another kid that was a little younger than he was. He looked about the same age as me and looked as if he wanted ask me something so I told my mom that I would be right back and to save me a seat.

When I came up to him he looked really nervous as if he was being watched or something, So I looked around and saw the guard watching closely as if I were a murderer or something so I motioned for the kid to make it seem like he forgot something so we could talk.

"So why were you staring at me?" I asked cautiously

"Oh sorry didn't mean to stare I was just wandering what you were doing is all." He said not sure of what to really say.

"Well any way my name is Adina Takani so what's yours? And whose the kid with you?" I asked trying to relieve the tension so he wasn't so nervous.

"Oh my name is Seto Kaiba, and this is my little brother Mokuba." He said with his brother hiding behind him

"Well its nice to meet to you both and you're welcome for me getting you away that stupid body guard you guys have. I didn't know Gozaburo even liked children much less adopt them. Please enlighten me on how you tricked an evil man like him to adopt both of you." I said wandering why these two had gotten adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba of all people.

FF end of explanation

"Adina!" I heard my mother calling

"oh crap I forgot about my mother I'm sorry for being so rude but I have to go before she forces me to talk about why I'm not with her. Again it was nice meeting you both and hopefully we get to hang out sometime or maybe we just might see each other at those stuck balls the Senora's through every year. But here take this and call me if you guys ever need any thing and I'll be over in a flash."

"Wait how do know Gozaburo and how do you know if he'll even allow you to come over." he said questioningly

"Oh he knows me because he and my father do business together and when I was younger he would allow me to explore his mansion and sometimes even spend the night when my parents would leac=ve on business." I said remembering all the times I would hang out with the maids and butlers out of boredom

"okay then maybe we'll call you sometime when we need a break from our studies." He said with a smirk.

"ok bye then" I said with a smile and then went to find my mother.

FF Next Day

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was high in the light blue sky and the breeze was cool and Adina was just waking up at 7AM like she always does whether it's a school day or not and sat up wiped the sleep from her eyes and went to get dressed for the day. Since today she was going to be with her father for the day she decided to dress for business because her father was going to show her how his company is to be run. But during this she would be able to concentrate on to make it better for both him and her now. She has shown her father suggestions before and he always listens because she has and always will help her father make his company better than the rest in technology and with her computer software knowledge and security programs not even the government can hack into Takani Corporation.

Well as she was helping her father he had told her about business party that Industrial Illusions was hosting for some duel monsters tournament she nearly fell off her seat and then her cell phone began to ring. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at it and didn't recognize the number and answered it.

"Hello this is Adina Takani, how can I help you?" she answered cautiously

"Oh hi Adina ,how are you today?" the person answered and she immediately recognized the voice.

"Oh hey Mokuba, I'm fine and you?" she said sweetly.

"I'm good, but Seto seems a little down ever since you took off yesterday at the mall. I a little worried about him because he hasn't been able to take a break from his studies since we got back yesterday and I wandering if you could ask our stepfather if you can come over and hang out with us today." He said worriedly and hopefully.

"Um I'll call him and see ok and then I have to ask my dad if I can leave because I'm supposed to spend the day with him today."

"oh okay then I'll tell seto you said hi and maybe that'll cheer him up a bit." He said sadly.

"Mokuba wait, I just said I have to ask, my dad most likely won't mind seeing as how I made a friend for once, he can't say no to me getting away the company. And besides this is an emergency to him if I explain what's going wait a minute and I'll call you back ok." She said sweetly and reassuringly.

"You don't have to ask you can go" her dad said surprising her after she had hung up the phone.

She turned to her father and nearly tackled him because she ran to him and gave him a huge hug to say thank you.

"Do you need me to call Gozaburo and ask him if you can come over?" he said as if he was reading her unasked question. He picked up the phone and call Gozaburo.

"Hello, Kaiba residence, How can I help you?" said the maid

"Oh yes this is and I would like to speak to Mr. Kaiba please if he's not too busy at the moment." He said in his business tone.

"Ok just a moment sir and I'll see if he's busy." She said sweetly

She put the phone on hold and walked up the stairs to find Gozaburo kaiba. When she came to the office door she knocked and heard him give her permission to enter.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, you call from a Mr. Takani on line one and he says its important." She said shakily.

"Alright put him through." He said gruffly

"Alright sir." She said and left the office to put the call through to his home office phone. When she picked up the phone she told Mr. Takani to hold on again while she transferred the call to Mr. Kaiba.

When Gozaburo picked up the phone he didn't expect to hear what was being asked of him.

"This is Kaiba what is it you need Takani?" he said in a calm tone

"Oh I was just wandering if maybe my daughter could come over for a few hours today and maybe get to know your son for awhile because I ;m going to be stuck in business meetings all day and I really don't want her to be at home alone today, that is if your not busy today." He said sweetly while winking at his daughter trying not to laugh.

"Oh Takani you know your daughter is always welcome in my home no matter how busy I am. I love it when she comes over and plays all the instruments I have in the mansion. So of course she can come over and maybe teach these boys a thing or two. Just send her over whenever she;s ready and when it's time for her to go home, I'll personally see to that she gets there safely." He said with a small laugh. After that he hung up the phone and went to gather the boys for her arrival. When he went to tell the boys he stopped one of the maids and told her to prepare Adina's room just in case if she wants to stay. Then he left and went to tells the boys.

"Well Seto, Mokuba we are going to have some company over in just a few minutes and I want you two onyour best behavior understood. Otherwise I will take everything you have away from you and you have anything to entertain yourselves with understand." He said sternly

"If you don't mind me asking who exactly is coming over and why?" Seto asked cautiously trying not anger his stepfather. Then he saw mokuba snickering behind him as if he already knew who was coming over. Then he waited for his stepfather to leave the room and turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, do know whose coming over?" he asked with a smile

"Yes, it's Adina, she had her father talk him into letting her come over so you can take a break from your studies." He said with a ear to ear smile on his face.

Then they heard the doorbell ring and ran to the front door to greet her as if they've just met her for the first time.

"Hello how are you today?" she said sweetly and with a smile

"Hello Adina, it's been awhile since you've been here and I been extremely busy and you?" He said with a smile.

"Great and I brought my violin and music with me to practice and play for the maids and butlers that always enjoy it when I come over to play for them. Oh who are these guys?" she said and asked as if meeting them for the first time in her life.

"Oh these two are my stepsons, the eldest one's name is Seto, and the younger one's name is Mokuba. I adopted them just a few weeks ago." He said in a polite tone.

"Well its nice to meet you both." She said while shaking both the boys' hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Adina." Seto said politely.

"Yeah, its great to meet you Adina, your going to have so much fun with us today, come on I'll show this really cool game Seto was teaching how to play. I think its called Duel Monsters. Its really, really fun…" he said while dragging her to his room to show her the game.

Seto just followed them and smiled when he finally saw him littli bother smile in such a long while. Then he realized that he too was smiling and then finally in a long while felt happy instead of angry or tired since they've been adopted.

When Mokuba finally stopped he dug through his things and founf his cards.

"Adina do you know how to play?"

"Of course I know how to play. It's the only game I like to play and I've been teach my parents since the game was made."

After hearing this Seto got interested in what she was going to say and was about to ask her some more questions when he heard the maid talking to Gozaburo in the hall.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, the girl's room is ready just in case if she does decide to stay for the night sir."

"Alright, now you can leave for the day. Its up to her if she stays because if I know her mother and father like I do they'll be leaving on business again soon and she'll be alone for about a week or two again and then she'll be home alone where her father's enemies will come after her like they have in the past." He said in a worried tone for the girl as if she were his flesh and blood. Seto heard this and went to ask if she was going to stay.

"Adina, are your parents going to leave foe business any time soon?" he asked carefully trying not upset her.

"Um, I don't know if they had anything plan for the next week or so, why? Did they call and say that were going away again." She said on the brink of tears. Seto didn't know what to do in this situation so her went up to her and gave her gave a hug to try and calm her down. When Mokuba saw this he did the same.

"Adina are you gonna be alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah Mokuba I'll be fine its just that they're constantly leave on some business trip and always leave alone and my father's enemies always try to kidnap me for my father's company and it just makes feel helpless because its like they don't even care what I have to say anymore. But don't worry about it I'll probably end up staying here like I always do and they probably already have my room ready for me just in case it happens. Ok so don't worry, if they do take off I'll just stay here for about a week or two." She said trying to reassure both the boys and herself. But really she feels extremely sad and won't let it show to anyone.


End file.
